


You can't always get what you want...

by johnwatsonisagod



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwatsonisagod/pseuds/johnwatsonisagod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John might find he gets what he needs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't always get what you want...

They had a great sex life, but usually rough sex wasn't their thing. This Tuesday was different, a pinched nipple, just on the verge between playful and painful, turned into a breathy moan instead of a frown and a recoil. John immediately sensed the change in the air, and licked a long strip from neck to chest, grabbed the other nipple between his teeth and carefully tugged, getting and arched back in response. He bit a little harder, and pale hands bunched in the sheets beneath them.

John loved how powerful sex made him feel. He was an attentive lover, but sometimes between cuddles and kisses, he missed being in complete control, having his partner unravel under him, begging to be fucked, asking for more, craving him and only him.

The last few weeks had him on edge, and he felt that if he could just push a bit more, maybe...

The doctor dig his nails roughly on trembling hips to steady them. "I'll make this good for you. I promise." He was too aroused to smile, he licked his lips slowly and let his hands travel down milky white thighs. A whimper, and a tightening of those smooth legs around him.

Captain John Watson pushed himself up, putting some distance between their bodies. He grabbed those beautiful, graceful hands, in his, and twisted his partner around, pressing his erection to the round arse that was being offered to him.

 _This is not how it's supposed to go. Stop!_ John let go, and sat back on his heels, panting. Hands still holding that incredibly luscious arse, thumbs drawing circles and slowly opening up the cheeks.

He could feel the tiny thrusts, the breath-holding every time he tightened his grip, he knew he had been given the go ahead, but he was worried that he could not stop himself once he finally let go.

"You are playing with fire," he said while inching his thumbs closer to his target.

He didn't need to see the face to know the arched eyebrow that accompanied the response. "Am I?" And shoulders fell, that incredibly round arse raised even higher, taunting him.

 _It's wrong. Stop now!_ John held the cheeks wide and licked around the opening, relishing the moans and shivers he got in response. _I want to fuck you raw._ He plunged a spit slicked finger into the fluttering hole.

"John!" 

"Sorry. Sorry. It was too quick. You weren't ready." The doctor quickly apologized, but he still felt the tight heat in his finger, his erection making it difficult to think about nothing else. Had he been less of a man of honor he would have just rammed his cock into that arse until they were both spent and bruised.

The click of the bottle of lube being opened got him back to reality. A pale finger, coated in lubricant, breaching the hole in front of him with practiced ease. "I think I know what you want..."

 _You can't possibly know what I want._ "Do you?" 

Another finger in, "I won't break..."

John couldn't hold much longer, his cock was leaking, desperate to get release, his whole body was tight from the effort of holding back.

_Be careful._

In one long drive John penetrated his partner. He felt his skin on fire, his butt clenched trying to avoid pulling out, just to hold as deep inside as possible. His cock felt the pressure of the tight passage, and he had to bite his lip to stop from thrusting like a maniac.

Breathy moans, hardly able to form the words, "move... please..."

_Be quiet. You sound wrong._

With the last ounce of self-control he had left, John pulled out very slowly. Almost all the way out, and then, just as slowly pushed his cock back into that welcoming hole.

"Please, John... more, more."

 _If you say one more word I will gag you!_ He reached out and got two fingers between red pouty lips.

"Shhh...  I got you." He pulled out again until only the head of his cock remained inside, stretching the opening. With his fingers he traced the now smooth muscle, that trembled under his caress. "You are so open, and still ask for more." He kept slicked his fingers some more, and slowly worked one to trace the inner side of the rim. "Is this enough? Or do you still want more?"

The body underneath him was shaking uncontrollably by now, moaning and gasping, but unable to move or talk, just overwhelmed by John's cock and hands.

"That's how I wanted to see you. I will fuck you now. And I will not stop until I am done." The commanding tone, and the forceful thrust that accompanied it only received a widening of the knees under them as response.

_This is not how it's supposed to go._

John fucked his way into forgetting that his best friend, who he had mourned for years, was back. That he was engaged to Mary and, although she was wonderful, he could now see all the things that she was not, namely "Sherlock." He fucked to forget that he was angry, and sad, and frustrated, and that once again he felt that he was not in control of his life. He fucked to forget that he had never fucked Sherlock, and know he would never have a chance.

He came with a shout and collapsed on top of Mary. She pushed him to the side, panting herself.

"That was intense!" she said cheerfully.

John groaned, what would he say? I was thinking about fucking him while I had my way with you? _You can't always get what you want..._

"You had a difficult week, honey. I think that was just what you needed." Mary added helpfully.

 

 

 


End file.
